


Safe Harbor (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the art has a G rating and no warnings. The fic info and summary are as follows:</p><p><b>Character(s)/Pairing:</b> Sam/Dean<br/><b>Supporting characters:</b> Castiel, Alastair, Inias, and assorted OMC’s and OFC’s<br/><b>Rating:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Words:</b> 31,748<br/><b>Warnings:</b> Please be advised that this fic contains graphic scenes of torture and rape.  Other than that there is explicit sex, foul language, excessive drinking...basically Dean Winchester.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Post Season 7 Finale.  In this AU, Dick is dead and Sam, Dean, and Castiel escape the explosion intact if a little worse for the wear.  With no immediate danger on the horizon for the first time in a long time, the boys decide to take a breather for a while for some much needed rest and recuperation.  They take Cas with them and relocate to a little bungalow by the beach.  As they settle into their new life on hiatus from hunting, Sam reveals some long-held feelings which trigger painful memories for Dean of  his time in Hell with Alastair.  Now the dark secret that Dean’s been hiding is threatening to tear him and Sam apart for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbor (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [righteousbros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousbros/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe Harbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903088) by [righteousbros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousbros/pseuds/righteousbros). 



> This year I was lucky enough to be able to create art for Righteousbros' story _Safe Harbor_. Despite RL gone wild and my muse mostly being AWOL, she has been generous and supportive of my efforts from the start, for which I'm endlessly grateful!
> 
>  **SPN-J2 Big Bang Masterpost:** [here](http://righteousbros.livejournal.com/7375.html)  
>  **Fic Masterpost:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/903088)  
> 

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Banner:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/f3xnx7a1l/)

Castiel Falling:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/3vevvo6u1/)

Desire:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/596iqz63d/)

Fireflies:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/xuuy04qop/)

Hug:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/vc98zg4yh/)


End file.
